Todo el mundo odia Bombón
by Muneksita-sama
Summary: One-shot Bombón es transferida a una nueva secundaria, todo va mal hasta que se ve obligada a pasar el resto del día con el chico mas apuesto de la escuela. ¿Su suerte podría cambiar?


**Todo el mundo odia a Bombón**

**Sumario: Bombón, una adolescente que es transferida a una nueva secundaria, todo va mal hasta que se ve obligada a pasar el resto del día con el chico mas apuesto de la escuela. ¿Su suerte podría cambiar?**

* * *

Bombón iba muy alegre cantando y brincando de alegría, iba a entrar a segundo grado de secundaria, además era su primer día en una nueva escuela. Y es que esta vez era diferente ya que no entraría a cualquier secundaria ordinaria. ¡No! ¡De eso nada! Iba al instituto mas refinado, sofisticado, fino, y elegante en toda ciudad de Tokio Nueva York.

— ¿Tokyo Nueva York? ¡Que demonios, eso no existe! Lo acabas de inventar. — Pensó absurdamente Bombón. — ¡Oye!

Como seguía... ¡Ah, claro! Iba muy feliz hasta que se estrello con un poste y se desmayo.

— Mira querido, esa jovencita parece que ha sufrido un colapso. — Le dijo una mujer a un hombre que caminaba con ella después de ver a Bombón tirada en la banqueta.

— ¿De que hablas? Se ve notoriamente que la joven solo esta tomando una siesta. — Respondió el hombre seriamente.

— No lo sé... Me preocupa, alguien puede tropezarse o sacarse un ojo con eso allí. — Insistió la mujer con tono de preocupación.

— ¡Oh mujer! Lo que tengo que hacer para complacerte. — El hombre tomo a Bombón (que seguía desmayada) por los pies y la lanzo a un callejón. La mujer sonrió complacida y luego ambos se fueron.

Después de unas horas...

— Que lindo sueño, soñé que era mi primer día de escuela y que hice muchos amigos. — Dijo ingenua y alegre Bombón al volver en si. — Mmm... Que raro, no recuerdo haberme dormido en un callejón anoche. ¿Eh? ¿Que estoy haciendo en un callejón? Esto no es mi casa. Eh, no... puede ser. Ya lo recuerdo, hoy tengo que ir a la escuela, y ¡Se me hace tarde! ¡Debo de salir de aquí ahora mismo! — Parándose y sin mas tiempo que perder la pelirroja corrió a toda velocidad sin detenerse un segundo.

La chica vio el instituto, era tan grande como se la había imaginado, se detuvo con la respiración entrecortada, y los pies muertos. Cuando se metió a su salón se aseguro de que nadie la viera, la maestra estaba apuntando algo en el pizarrón y todos los estudiantes estaban escribiendo. Se puso en un mesa banco de la ultima fila muy aliviada de no ser descubierta.

— Puf... Si que me libre de esta... — Suspirando.

— ¡Ya la vi! — Grito la maestra volteando y apuntando a Bombón con el dedo índice. Todos el alumnado pego un salto del susto y Bombón abrió los ojos como platos.

— ¡¿Que?! ¡¿Como?! ¡¿Cuándo?! — Balbuceo Bombón mirando hacia todas partes mientras todos la veían.

— Conque llegando a clases con 2 horas de retraso, esto amerita una expulsión total. — Dijo perversamente la maestra mientras reía sádicamente.

— ¡Pero acabo de llegar, no me puede expulsar en el primer día! ¡No sabe todo lo que pase! Se lo suplicooooooo... — Llorando Bombón abraza la pierna de la maestra ridículamente. Ella estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuese por quedarse en esa escuela, siempre lo había querido y no se iría apenas llegara.

— ¡Suélteme! — Ordeno la maestra sacudiendo su pierna con fuerza para que Bombón saliera disparada, pero esta estaba muy bien sujetada y seguía llorando. — ¡Niña me ensucias los zapatos, que me sueltes! — La maestra se veía de unos 19 años, era muy hermosa, pero emitía un aura oscura y sádica que daba miedo.

— Por favor deme una oportunidad... No la decepcionare, Por favor señorita. — La maestra suspiro.

— Esta bien. Pero esta es la ultima. — Bombón sonrió ampliamente y se le iluminaron los ojos. — Ahora, váyase a su lugar.

— ¡Si, señor! — Dijo felizmente mientras tomaba asiento. En otro lado del salón un pelirrojo con una peculiar gorra roja había observado cada movimiento que hacia esta desde su entrada, este era uno de los chicos mas guapos de la escuela. Detrás de él estaban sus hermanos, que también eran los mas codiciados en todo el instituto.

Las clases volvieron a la normalidad y sonó el timbre para comer. Todos salieron menos Bombón, que por el momento no sabia que hacer, nunca había sido buena para hacer amigos, pero aquella situación se lo exigía, y eso hacia que fuese más difícil aun.

— Puchu. — Bombón se extraño de aquel ruido y busco al poseedor de aquella voz, pero no veía a nadie. — Puchu, puchu.

La chica paro de buscar, vio que el ruido provenía de la basura. — Oh claro por que no lo pensé antes. — Mordió su labio y se acerco al gran bote de basura. — Esto es tan raro... — Asomándose. — Holaaa. ¿Hay alguien ahí? — Bombón no vio nada y le pareció muy extraño. — Creo que al fin estoy enloqueciendo.

— ¡PUCHU! — A Bombón casi se le sale el corazón, una extraña criatura salió del bote de basura y se le pego en la cara.

— ¡Que es esto! ¡Quítenmelo, quítenmelo, quitenmelooo, quítenmelo! — Grito Bombón hasta que se lo quito de la cara, parecía un animal extraño y tenia la forma de un osito de felpa. Era amarillo y tenia una antena con una esfera verde en la punta, y usaba un pañal rosa. Era exteriormente adorable, pero para Bombón era anormal e inverosímil. —¿Que demonios? ¿Un pokemon? — Se dijo tomando a la extraña figura. — ¿Que eres?

— Puchu, puchu, puchu.

— Genial, ¿Qué no puedo tener un día normal como todos?

— Puchu.

— Como no sé que eres te llamare Puchu.

— Puchu. (En idioma Puchu: Me parece bien.)

Bombón estaba segura de haber alcanzado la locura, volteo a todas partes y salió del salón queriendo creer que todo era una alucinación por no haber desayunado. Se asomo hacia atrás y se alegro de no ver mas a esa cosa.

Cuando llego a la cafetería vio muchas mesas, muchos grupos de personas, y la secundaria tenia que ser, -Para su suerte- la más grande en todo Tokyo Nueva York. No conocía a nadie y se sentía sola.

— Oh, Puchu, ¿Donde estarás? — Una chica rubia y de ojos cafés se acerco a Bombón, tenia ropa muy a la moda y era muy bonita.

— Oye tu, retrasada. — Bombón miro a su alrededor, no sabia si le decía a ella. — Si, te hablo a ti, pelo de zanahoria. Ven a sentarte por acá. — Dijo en un tono engreído apuntando a la mesa del centro. Bombón no sabia si ir o no, se trataba de hacer amistades y tal vez ese no era un buen indicio. — ¿Que? ¿O tienes algún otro lugar donde sentarte?

Bombón lo pensó y se dio cuenta de que tenia razón. No quería comer sola y sin ningún amigo el primer día de clases. — Esta bien. — Sonriendo. — Genial, y ¿Cómo te llamas? — Pregunto con suma confianza mientras se sentaba en la mesa y todas las demás chicas presentes la miraban con repulsión.

— Angie. — Todas menos Bombón vieron a Angie. — Bueno ya. ¿Sabes porque estas aquí? — Le pregunto a Bombón.

— ¡Porque quieres ser mi amiga! — Respondió sonriente la chica de ojos rosas al mismo tiempo que abrazaba a Angie y ella la empujaba.

— ¡No, pazguata! — Grito la rubia desinfectándose el brazo. — Por ella. — Bombón frunció el ceño. Angie señalo a una hermosa chica rubia de ojos azules que estaba sentada en otra mesa.

— ¿Que? ¿Ella? Pero si no parece estar haciéndole nada malo a nadie. — Balbuceo nerviosamente al ver el aura de flores y conejitos que emitía la chica.

— Lo que pasa es que... — Angie parecía haber perdido la poca cordura que le quedaba, a Bombón le empezó a dar miedo. — ¡La odiamos! — Apretó los dientes con rabia.

— Te vez un poco... irritada. — Bombón se alejo un poco de la rubia. — ¿Por que la odian? ¿Les hizo algo malo? — Pregunto curiosa.

— Solo sonríe, y todos los chicos ya están tras de ella. — Agrego otra que también se veía molesta.

— Solo por ser... Amable. — Escupió Angie.

— Y que, ¿Por que no intentan ser amables también? — Todas vieron confundidas a Bombón. — Oh, claro. Puf, ¿quien quiere serlo? Que fastidioso, odio a la gente, ja ja ja... — Dijo Bombón fingiendo una risa y todas asintieron.

— ¡Exacto! — Dijeron todas al unísono.

— Ya estamos hartas de ella. — Le dijo Angie. — Asi que, chicas escuchen, ¿Como se vería la princesita llena de grasa de pollo. — Todas menos Bombón sonrieron con malicia.

— Estas chicas están totalmente chifladas, tengo que huir mientras pueda. — pensó Bombón. — Oh, estupendo chicas. Se que les ira muy bien, no tengo dudas. ¿Escucharon eso? Creo que me tengo que ir a... — Angie sujeta a Bombón del cuello de la camisa antes de que pueda escaparse.

— ¿A donde crees que vas?

— Am... este... yo... ¿... A, ninguna parte? — Riendo nerviosa y tratando de escapar de nuevo.

— ¡ATRAPENLA!

— Ustedes, ¡Están locas! — Exclamo Bombón amarrada en una silla mientras una de las chicas le ponía un calcetín en la boca.

Angie vio a Bombón. — Si no estas con nosotras, haremos de tu vida un infierno. — Dijo esta en un tono perverso.

Bombón escupió el calcetín que tenia en la boca. — ¡Cómo es que la gente que me ve así no hace nada para ayudarme! — Gritando y viendo irritada a todo el alumnado que hablaba y comía pacíficamente como un día común y corriente.

— Mira de nuevo. — Bombón vio mas detenidamente, lo cierto es que toda la escuela le tenia miedo a ese grupo de chicas de segundo grado, por lo que nadie se les acercaba, Bombón vio como todos la evadían con una cara espanto en su rostro. La pelirroja se sintió perturbada.

— ¡AYUDAAAAAA! — Grito la oji-rosa horrorizada.

Angie la volvió a ver. — Esta bien, si no quieres cooperar...

Unos cuantos segundo después.

— ¡Saquéenme de aquí! ¡Unas lunáticas que aparentaban ser mis amigas me encerraron aquí! — Grito Bombón que estaba dentro de un cuarto oscuro y con poco espacio. — ¡Ayúdenme, ni si quiera sé donde estoy! ¡Saquéenme, le tengo miedo a la oscuridad! ¡Por favor! ¡Mama, prometo no volver a brincar arriba de la cama! ¡Saquéenme! — Cansada de gritar se dejo caer al piso tristemente. — Es inútil, jamás voy...

— ¡Hola! — Se escucho de repente, la chica sobresaltada dio un grito de horror.

— ¡Kyaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!

— Ja ja... Ok solo fue...

— ¡Aaaaahhhh!

— Oye no...

— ¡Aaahh!

— Escucha yo no...

— ¡Aaaaahhh!

— Que no grites yo...

— ¡Aaaahh!

— ¡CON UN CARAJO, CIERRA LA BOCA! — Grito Brick irritado, tapándole la boca con la mano violentamente. Bombón se quedo quieta asi que la soltó. — Perdón. — Suspirando.

— Esta muy oscuro y no veo nada. Estamos muy cerca. ¿Quién eres? Y... ¿Qué haces aquí? — Cuestiono con intriga mientras tocaba bruscamente la cara del chico, agarrando los labios del chico con una mano y picándole los ojos con otra.

— ¿Puedes soltarme? Es muy asqueroso.

— ¡Oh, lo siento! — Se disculpo Bombón mientras lo dejaba de tocar. — Pero, dime, ¿Quien eres? — La chica tenia muchas preguntas. — ¿También estas encerrado aquí? ¿Me quieres hacer daño? Porque no te tengo miedo, eh.

Todo seguía oscuro. — ¡Claro que no, ni si quiera te conozco! También me encerraron (Mentiroso), ¿Acaso crees que estaba jugando a las escondidas y que accidentalmente se atoro la puerta, y que sin querer me quede dormido, y a causa de tus gritos me desperté? ¡Por que eso no paso! (N/A: Eso fue lo que paso) Ya me quiero salir de aquí.

— ¿Enserio? ¿También te topaste con las locas de la escuela?

— Ammm, si. (Mintiendo de nuevo.)

— ¿Y sabes donde estamos?

— Creo que estamos en el cuarto del conserje. — Dijo mientras prendía un cerillo. Ambos se vieron y se asustaron.

— ¡Ahhh! — Gritaron los dos al verse alejándose uno del otro.

Bombón se puso nerviosa sin querer. — Ah, y ah. Que buena idea, por lo menos podemos ver. — Dijo al azar la chica al mismo tiempo que Brick asentía y escondía los cigarrillos que había sacado para fumarse.

— Ah, si... Por eso prendí el cerillo. — Sudando y quitándose la gorra. — Vaya, si que hace calor aquí. — Bombón lo miro pensando lo mismo, el calor cada vez se volvía más insufrible, ambos se sentían dentro de un microondas enorme.

— Este es el peor día todos, valla primer día de escuela... — Dijo la chica muy triste. Brick se sintió un poco mal por ella, para el también era su primer día pero la diferencia era que el tenia la mejor de todas la vidas, ya que todos lo trataban bien y las chicas lo perseguían, en pocas palabras era el chico más popular en la escuela. — Y para colmo hace un calor de mil demonios. — El pelirrojo asintió, la campana para el fin del almuerzo se escucho. Ambos suspiraron. — ¿Que voy a hacer? — Se cuestiono a ella misma.

Brick parecía estar buscando algo con la poca luz que tenia, encontró el interruptor y lo encendió, Bombón le dio las gracias. — Me llamo Brick. — Sonriendo y sentándose en el piso despreocupante.

— Yo soy...

— Sé quien eres, eres la nueva. — Dijo Brick interrumpiendo a Bombón. Ella se enojo y también se sentó.

— ¿Por que estas tan tranquilo? ¡Podríamos estar encerrados aquí para siempre! — El chico de ojos rojos acerco su cara a la pelirroja y sonrió.

— No tienes porque preocuparte, mis hermanos no tardaran en venir por mí. — Bombón lo miro extrañada. — Es que... Ok. La verdad es que estaba jugando a las escondidas y me escondí aquí, lose grabe error, y si, te mentí. — La chica estaba apunto de gritarle, pero él prosiguió. — Asi que, obviamente mis hermanos no descansaran hasta encontrarme, deben de estar muy preocupados por mí. — Dijo arrogante y muy seguro de si.

Mientras tanto con Boomer y Butch...

— Oye ya me canse de buscarlo, ¿vamos por una nieve? — Dijo Boomer.

— Si vamos. — Contesto sonriente el moreno.

En el cuarto del conserje...

— Agh. — Gimió Brick. — Ya no aguanto este calor. — Quitándose la camisa y el pantalón. — Mucho mejor. — Sonriendo aliviado. Bombón se sonrojo y le dio una cachetada. — O... ¡Oye! ¿Por que hiciste eso?

— ¡PERVERTIDO! — Exclamo enojado tapándose los ojos mientras Brick lloraba y se sobaba la cara. — ¡Ponte la ropa!

— ¡No! — Tomando las manos de Bombón y viéndola a los ojos. — No me digas que tu no quisieras desnudarte. — Sonrió con sorna, Bombón se enojo y lo empujo.

— Eres un pervertido, no quiero verte.

— ¿Te molesta? Eres extraña, cualquier chica de la escuela daría lo que fuera por esto. — Bombón frunció el ceño, demonios el chico era sexy, tenia bien fornido el pecho, no era musculoso, pero su cuerpo parecía sacado de una revista del chico ideal.

— No creas que por ser guapo caeré rendida a tus pies o algo así. — Dijo la pelirroja sin pensar.

— Asi que piensas que soy guapo. — Bombón se sonroso, el sonrió arrogante y se acerco a ella lentamente.

Bombón lo detuvo. — Es... Espera. ¿Que crees que es lo que haces? — Nerviosa frunció el ceño y lo aparto de su persona. — No tengo tiempo para juegos. — Trago saliva y se limpio la frente que estaba mojada de sudor. De repente, se borro una sonrisa del rostro del chico.

— ¿Tienes calor?

— No. — Mintió gimiendo por el ardor de su cuerpo.

— ¿Tienes calor? — Volvió a preguntar el chico un poco preocupado por el estado de Bombón. Ella resoplo.

— Si, pero yo jamás...

— No te veré. — Bombón lo vio sorprendida, estaba sin palabras. Brick se volteo, viendo a la pared y se sentó.

— ¿Por que? — Se cuestiono en su mente la chica. Se quedo pensándolo un momento. Casi se desmayaba del calor, llevaba demasiada ropa encima. No podía creer lo que ella misma hacia, se empezó a quitar la camisa, dejándose el corpiño. Después las medias y la falda, quedando solamente en ropa intima. Bombón estaba rojísima, sentía mucha vergüenza a pesar de no ser vista. Pero, el simple hecho de estar en una habitación con un hombre, ambos semi desnudos provocaba un rarísimo sonrojo en su cara.

Cuando termino de quitarse toda aquella ropa se sintió muchísimo mejor, fresca y más aliviada. Estaba incrédula, no podía ser que toda esa escena que estaba viviendo había sido por aquellas chifladas. Todo había sido una pesadilla y la estaba compartiendo nada mas y nada menos que con el chico más atractivo que había visto en toda su vida.

— En realidad el no se cree mejor persona, no intento nada pudiéndolo hacer, nunca nadie se había preocupado tanto por mí. — pensó Bombón, Brick no había dicho una palabra desde que se había volteado. — Oye, — Se escucho la voz de Bombón, se oía suave y armoniosa por primera vez. — gracias.

— ¿Por que?

— Por ser la primera persona que es amable conmigo. — Dijo satisfecha.

— No me des las gracias. — Lo cierto es que el no pretendía serlo, nunca había sido amable con nadie en su vida. — De alguna forma, contigo es natural. No sé porque. — El corazón de la chica se detuvo, Bombón se sonrojo fuertemente. — Es la primera vez que respeto tanto a una persona.

Hubo un silencio, Brick decía la verdad. Bombón se quedo callada, estaba muy nerviosa.

Pasaron unos minutos, ambos esperando a que alguien abriera la puerta y los rescatara.

— ¿Quieres saber cual es mi nombre? — Pregunto de repente la oji-rosa. A Brick le entraba la curiosidad, de verdad quería saber su nombre.

— Como sea. — Dijo aparentando desinterés.

— Bombón.

— ...

— ¿Que?

— ...

— ¿Que?

Brick no se aguanto mas las ganas.

— ¡¿BOOOMBOOON?! ¡¡¡¡JAJAJAJAJ JAJAJAJA JAJAJA!!!! ¡¡¿QUE CLASE DE NOMBRE ES ESE?!! ¡Dios que risa! ¡¡BOMBON!! ¡¡¡JAJAJA!!!

No le dejo mas tiempo para burlarse de ella, lo volteo hacia ella, quedando de frente y le dio un golpe en la cara.

Brick no lo podía creer. — ... — Ella no se había dado cuenta, no único que veía era a un Brick sin palabras con los ojos bien abiertos y un sonrojo intenso.

— ¿Que? — Le pregunto Bombón perturbada y con poca paciencia. Brick tenia la boca abierta, pero no salían palabras ella. Bombón se percato de que ella estaba aun en ropa interior y que lo había olvidado. — ¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!

— ¡¡AAHH!! — Grito también el chico.

— No puedo creerlo, ¡Es un pervertido! ¡Kya! No puedo creer esto, ¡Qué vergüenza! — Pensaba rojísima la chica. Los dos se habían quedado en su lugar de antes y en silencio de nuevo. No sabían ya ni como actuar.

Habían pasado tanto tiempo encerrados que se habían perdido el primer día de clases, ya era hora de salir en la escuela. Sonó la campana. Ambos suspiraron rendidos, creyendo que jamás los encontrarían.

— ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí? — Como un susurro se escucho de afuera, Bombón y Brick alzaron la vista esperanzados. — Brick, ¿Estas allí?

— ¡¡Boomer!! ¡Chicos! — Sonriente Brick comenzó a llamar a sus hermanos, moviendo la puerta para que supieran que estaba allí.

Se abrió la puerta, como un milagro Brick y Bombón vieron la bella luz de afuera. Ambos salieron ansiosamente por la puerta. Butch tenia una cara de OMG y Boomer estaba realmente sonrojado, pero ninguno dijo nada.

— Al fin. — Dijeron los pelirrojos al unísono.

— Si, pero, ¿por qué hará tanto frió? — Se pregunto Bombón mientras que Brick se preocupaba por otra cosa.

— Tienes razón, y además, ¿por qué todos nos estarán mirando?

— Realmente, esta es una escuela tan rara. — Dijo ingenua la chica mientras sonreía alegremente.

— Si, ¿Quieres ir conmigo por una nieve? — Le pregunto Brick igual de alegre.

— ¡Claro que sí! ¡Vamos! — Respondió siguiendo al chico de ojos rojos, los dos se fueron preguntándose él por que tanta gente los veía.

¿Se les habrá olvidado que estaban desnudos?

********************** Y ESTE ES EL FIN **********************


End file.
